<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taste by Nana_yv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393331">Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv'>Nana_yv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clean Sex, Cleaning Kink, Cohabitation, Condoms, Couple, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Eating out, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Foreplay, Happy, House Cleaning, IizuSaku, Love, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Shower Sex, Shower Sex Kink, Showers, Smut, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, date, no beta we die like men, please don't let this couple flop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I came up with this idea after reading the latest chapter and seeing @/bentomi7's arts on her twitter and her wish to read a fanfic for this couple I broke once again all my other promises to update my other stories to write this! I am sorry but I couldn't help it...this fandom needed this! <br/>so did I  🥺❣</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi &amp; Iizuna Tsukasa, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Iizuna Tsukasa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bentomi7">bentomi7</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear bentomi, this is for you, thank you for posting your tweet to give me the push to write a story for this couple! </p><p>I hope you like it! 🙏🏻</p><p>everyone else please enjoy this work as well!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>In life there are things you just can’t change. Skills which you learned, habits you took on and passions you developed. They eventually become a part of you and turn you into the person who you are.</p><p>Everyone is like this and sometimes it takes time to find someone who will accept you in that way and sometimes it won’t. But however long it takes, it still makes it a special moment once you found the one that is meant for you.</p><p>In Kiyoomi’s and Tsukasa’s case, they found their special someone sooner as they both had thought.</p><p>An encounter neither of them expected and yet changed their lives entirely.</p><p>Kiyoomi had met someone for the first time who shared the same senses as him and who made him understand things in another perspective, a perspective he hadn’t taken into consideration until then and who would give him so much more, he could have never imagined.</p><p>Tsukasa on the other hand found in Kiyoomi not only a teammate, but a friend who was even more particular at doing things his own way, that it gave him a certain push to work even harder, not wanting to lose to him while also not wanting to lose him.</p><p>What started off as occasional meetings had soon developed into something deeper. Into a relationship build on the same passions and the same goals. A relationship that survived the change from teammates to rivals. A relationship so unique, only the both of them could fully grasp its worth.</p><p>There had been times, they both were facing difficulties and times that made them both question their decisions, but instead of letting go of what they had, they became stronger.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Living together had been a great decision. Although they had some issues at first, figuring out how to explain planning to live together to their coaches - since they were from different teams - they eventually found a way to make it work and while both their training schedules had been more or less the same, the benefit of living together, in their own four walls, soon paid off.</p><p>Kiyoomi’s practise hours had always been a little longer than Tsukasa’s and since Tsukasa started practise earlier, they agreed on Kiyoomi taking care of their breakfast, while Tsukasa made them dinner in the evening.</p><p>Their flat wasn’t big, but it was clean, minimalistic and just right for the two of them. In fact, they both thought their flat was perfect.</p><p>Peacefully living together, they quickly found their own routines which neither of them wanted to ever let go off once they got used to it.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After another practice session that turned out to last longer than expected, Kiyoomi came home late.  Quickly greeting Tsukasa through the door, he headed straight into the bathroom to do their laundry and to take a shower to freshen up. Once he was done, he dried himself well enough to not risk catching a cold, slipped on some comfy clothes to head to the kitchen to join his boyfriend for the last few tasks that had to be done before they could enjoy their dinner. At least that was the plan.</p><p>Hugging Tsukasa from behind, Kiyoomi snuggled himself against the smaller body.</p><p>“You smell nice.” He hummed, his voice not muffled by a mask, he kissed his lover’s head.</p><p>Chuckling softly, Tsukasa put down the spoon, which he just used to stir the soup, to let out a sigh, nodding his head.</p><p>“So do you.” He grinned, knowing they were both using the same shampoo when they took a shower. “Was your practice today exhausting? You seem tired.”</p><p>Not planning to let go of him any time soon, Kiyoomi squinted his eyes. “Very...Atsumu and Shoyo were way too excited and it was hard to concentrate. And I seriously wish our captain had Kotaro-san’s mood swings during our practise matches under a better control. I feel like Adriah and Shion and Oliver are the only ones who are quiet.”</p><p>Already used to hearing Kiyoomi’s complains, desperate him being glad to play with his teammates, Tsukasa just smiled fondly, laughing cutely.</p><p>“Sounds like you had a tough time.” Turning his face to meet his, he gave him a comforting look while reaching his arm up to caress his hair.</p><p>His eyes fluttering shut, when he saw his lips, Kiyoomi naturally moved closer, happily meeting his lips in a soft kiss, barely letting their tongues touch as they did, he broke their kiss, surprised.</p><p>“Your mouth tastes like peppermint.” Kiyoomi stated, the minty taste from Tsukasa’s brushed teeth, still lingering on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Blushing, he turned away to stir the soup again, just to distract himself when Kiyoomi’s grip tightened around his waist a little stronger. “You brushed your teeth too...”</p><p>Kiyoomi hummed in agreement, tilting his head to whisper against his lover’s ear.</p><p>“I did...but yours still taste fresh...so you must have done it not long ago...were you this excited to see me?”</p><p>Uncertain if the heat spreading on his cheeks was due to the steam from cooking or from his embarrassment, Tsukasa tried to dodge the question.</p><p>“You are ridiculous...I wasn’t...And ... and stop clinging...I am hot.” Trying to wind himself out form his embrace, Kiyoomi made sure not to let go.</p><p>“Liar.” He breathed against his ear, followed by a tender chuckle, causing Tsukasa to quiver. His voice purposely more seductive than usual, he grinned amused. “Tomorrow is our day off...you brushed your teeth right after I wrote you, I would come, didn’t you? You can’t hide this from me, Tsu-ka-sa-san.”</p><p>Intentionally dragging out the pronunciation of his name, Tsukasa dropped his spoon, biting his lips, feeling Kiyoomi’s hands wander down to his hips, lifting up the hem of his shirt.</p><p>“No...ah...!”</p><p>Aiming to caress his bare skin, Kiyoomi bend down, starting to tease Tsukasa’s nape.</p><p>Gasping for air, a sound so cute, Kiyoomi was already addicted to it, Tsukasa clutched his palms on Kiyoomi’s arms who were moving up to play with his chest.</p><p>“No...I...I...didn’t...argh...Kiyoomi-kun...wait...”</p><p>Arching forward, the action enough to cause his lower body to press against Kiyoomi’s groin, not the least bit defusing the tension, he moaned out. Smiling affectionately, Kiyoomi continued to tickle Tsukasa’s nape with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>Licking over his clean skin a taste so sweet, it made his head spin, he kept playing with the small buds of his chest, Kiyoomi didn’t want to wait. Neither did Tsukasa, if he had been honest, but at least he hoped he could last until after the dinner.</p><p>Barely managing to move his hands down to turn off the stove, Tsukasa shifted inside Kiyoomi’s embrace, pushing him back against the other side of the kitchen counter, he clutched his hands on his chest.</p><p>“The soup is gonna get cold.” He muttered, his cheeks in a soft and irresistible sweet rose colour, blinking up into the eyes of his black-haired boyfriend.</p><p>“Mhm...we can reheat it.” Kiyoomi hummed, his hands not once letting go of his lover.</p><p>Sulking playfully Tsukasa, whined. “Aren’t you hungry?”</p><p>Eyes less hungry for the food than for the meal inside his arms, Kiyoomi began caressing his spine, brushing over each of his bones while he bend down towards his lips.</p><p>“Mhm...but right now I rather eat Tsukasa-san.”</p><p>Rolling his eyes defeated, unable to deny a man who said this, he gave in. Wrapping his arms around him, Tsukasa met his lips. Welcoming his warmth inside his mouth, he parted his lips. The sensation of Kiyoomi’s tongue granting himself entrance enough to make Tsukasa’s knees melt, he pulled down his head.</p><p>They had kissed countless times. Clumsy and sloppy kisses, short and long ones, deep and passionate. They experienced them all by now, and yet whenever they kissed, it still made him feel weak as if it was his first time.</p><p>His body pressed against him, Tsukasa had already forgotten about their dinner as well. All that mattered was his boyfriend and wanting to feel him close. He wondered if something was wrong with his sense of desire. They hadn’t seen each other for only half a day and yet every hour apart was long enough to make them miss each other.</p><p>Kiyoomi’s hands sliding down Tsukasa’s spine, below his waist and hips, he cupped his butt. Giving it a gentle squeeze, eliciting another endearing whine out from his lips, Tsukasa interrupted their kiss to catch his breath.</p><p>“Ahhh...ah. Kiyo-kun.”</p><p>Holding on to his soft cushions, Kiyoomi’s smiled softly.</p><p>“Say Tsukasa-san...did you prepare yourself...today?”</p><p>Before Kiyoomi could have gotten a reply, Tsukasa’s cheeks and ears were already turning red. Needing no other answer and hesitating not even a second longer, Kiyoomi had already lifted Tsukasa up. His legs wrapped around his hips, their lips pressed together for another mellow kiss, he carried him to their bedroom.</p><p>Carefully letting him down on the bed, Tsukasa clung on to Kiyoomi. Holding on to his shirt, he pulled it off of him as his own back sank down on the sheets. Shifting on the matrass, he slid up into the middle of the bed. Making sure to keep his legs locked around his younger but taller lover’s hips, he held him close. Only restraining himself long enough not to kiss until Tsukasa got rid of his own shirt, throwing it off before hungrily pulling Kiyoomi back into another kiss.</p><p>Wandering over his back, down to his hips, Tsukasa moved his hands between their bodies to pull down the waistband of his pants. Moaning into their kiss, feeling Kiyoomi’s member throb hard and hot against his palm, he smiled excited.</p><p>Clutching his palms next to Tsukasa’s head on the bed, Kiyoomi shivered from the sensation, desperately attempting to support his weight on top of him, he let go of his lips.</p><p>“Wa...wait...Tsukasa-san...let’s take it slow.” He panted when Tsukasa only met his suggestion with a fiercer stroke until only Kiyoomi’s hand, clutching on to his wrist could make him stop.</p><p>“Shhh...I want to go slow today...”</p><p>Loosing the grip around his sex, Kiyoomi laced their fingers together guiding them up to press them back into the sheets next to Tsukasa’s head. Leaning in to kiss him again, Tsukasa moaned into their kiss, grinding his hips needy upwards, halting their kiss once more to speak.</p><p>“You...you can go slow the second time...but I want you.”</p><p>Butterflies flying in his stomach, Kiyoomi growled beat, sitting back on his heels, he pointed Tsukasa to let go of his hips with his legs dipping his head down between them. His curly hair falling into his face.</p><p>“Please...Or else I can’t take them off.”</p><p>Drawing back his hands to reach for his pants, Kiyoomi gently pulled them off. Holding on to the pants and his underwear, Tsukasa caught his breath while Kiyoomi undressed him completely.</p><p>Laying naked underneath him, Tsukasa remembered the first times he had been so ashamed of exposing himself to Kiyoomi in that way, it made his entire body burn of embarrassment. But now, it was as natural as breathing to him.</p><p>Kiyoomi loved him. Every part of him and his body. There was nothing he had to be shy about. Their relationship was based off on respect for each other and expressing their love and yet seeing Kiyoomi’s eyes devouring him; wandering over his body as if he was a precious sculpture. Tsukasa couldn’t help his body trembling feeling his dark eyes on him.</p><p>“You are beautiful.” Kiyoomi whispered, his fingertips already back on caressing Tsukasa’s inner thighs. A sensation so faint, yet so intense it brought Tsukasa close to the edge.</p><p>“Kiyo...please...”</p><p>His voice vulnerable and intimate, he spread his legs, looking into Kiyoomi’s pitch black eyes, his expression asking for his touch.</p><p>Kiyoomi loved him and seeing him wanting him so much, no matter how long they were dating, it would still set him on fire each and every time. Giving him another quick kiss, he nodded his head.</p><p>“Be a little patient.”</p><p>Bending forward to the bedside drawer, he opened it to take out the condoms and the bottle of lubricant, dropping it on the bed next to their bodies.</p><p>“Tell me if it hurts...okay?”</p><p>Moaning a yes in reply, Tsukasa bit his lips, dropping his head on the pillows while watching his boyfriend.</p><p>Picking up a condom, Kiyoomi tore it open to stroke it over his index and middle finger before putting some lube over it, moving it between Tsukasa’s legs.</p><p>“Okay?” He asked again. Desperate the image others had of Kiyoomi, but communication had always been an important part in their relationship, especially when they were intimate. It was a side of Kiyoomi which made Tsukasa sillily excited, knowing that he was the only one who knew it and he wouldn’t want that to change.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>He assured him before feeling Kiyoomi’s fingers opening him up. A gesture not entirely necessary but one Kiyoomi had always insisted on. He knew there were things affecting one’s health or condition that couldn’t be controlled but making love to his boyfriend and putting as little strain on his body as he could was something Kiyoomi was certain he could control.</p><p>Gently getting him used to, he continued teasing him until Tsukasa felt soft enough for them to go further.</p><p>Curling his toes, he hid his face in the pillows when Kiyoomi pulled out his fingers.</p><p>“Tsu-san...are you okay?”</p><p>Nodding into the pillows, he turned his face to meet Kiyoomi’s gaze again. Lifting one of his arms to wrap it around his neck, caressing his soft curls, he wasn’t sure if those moments were considered affection or torture but for Tsukasa it was certainly a part of both. Having to hold back, while getting pushed to the edge with every touch.</p><p>“I am...” Moving his other free hand down to Kiyoomi’s throbbing member still trapped in his pants, he pulled down the waistband far enough to expose him. Teasing his base, he licked his lips as he adjusted his hips, guiding him into the right position.</p><p>“Kiyo- kun...please...”</p><p>Unable to control his own desire much longer, Kiyoomi reached for another condom. Putting it between his teeth, he ripped it open before pulling it out of the wrappers. Dropping the torn packaging on the bed, he adjusted the condom to his length. Smearing some more lube over it just to be sure, he arched forward, bending back over Tsukasa for another kiss.</p><p>“Tell me if it feels uncomfortable for you, Tsukasa-san.”</p><p>Getting nothing less back than another moan, Tsukasa lifted his legs, pushing their hips closer together, while holding on to Kiyoomi’s hips.</p><p>“I will...I will.”</p><p>And before making him wait much longer, Kiyoomi was positioning himself in front of his entrance.  Pressing his sex against his tight ring of muscles, he entered him. Slowly and fondly, until he was completely seated inside him. Attentively giving him time to get used to his shape, he began to move his hips.</p><p>Finally feeling his heat and him throbbing inside him, Tsukasa could not hold back his moans.</p><p>“Kiyo-kun! It is okay...move more.”</p><p>As always trying to hold back, knowing he was putting more strain on his body, Kiyoomi frowned worried.</p><p>“Are you sure?... We didn’t-.“ Interrupted by Tsukasa’s thrust upwards into his shape, Kiyoomi didn’t get to finish his sentence when his boyfriend made him pick up on his motion.</p><p>Gentle, careful thrusts soon developed into fierce, well directed strokes towards Tsukasa’s most sensitive spot, aware how much pleasure it drove through his lover, he smiled watching him enjoy himself.</p><p>Holding on to his back Tsukasa made sure to feel him close, while he rocked him into the bed. Having every desire to do so as well, Kiyoomi held on to his senior’s legs, caressing his skin, knowing full well what spot gets him even more excited, he caressed his body with the palm of his hand, while balancing out his own weight with his other free hand.</p><p>‘If you do something do it right until the end.’</p><p>This was something Kiyoomi didn’t only take seriously towards volleyball, but towards their relationship as well.</p><p>They were two individuals who were given the chance to become one. Making love wasn’t a solo action but something you experienced together with the person you loved, Kiyoomi wanted them both to always feel good.</p><p>Small pearls of sweat dripping down their temples, they melted into each other. Lips devouring each other, tongues facing each other in a fierce battle of dominance neither of them intended to win or lose, hot skin against hot skin, they got lost in the sensations of pleasure.</p><p>Hands wandering over Tsukasa’s body, caressing, brushing and stroking him, his fingertips tracing soft lines of affection all over his skin, Kiyoomi moved them down between their bodies.</p><p>Reaching for Tsukasa’s member, he wrapped his slender fingers around it. Starting to bring more pleasure to his lover, he increased his thrusts while he kept massaging him.</p><p>“Kiyo! Mhm...feels goood...mhm...more... ki-kiss me more.” Holding on to Kiyoomi, Tsukasa’s tried to stifle his moans when his boyfriend had ever intention to let him hear his moans.</p><p>“Yes... feels really good, but let me hear your voice...don’t hold back...I want to hear you when you feel good.”</p><p>Moaning out desperately, Tsukasa rolled his hips towards Kiyoomi, meeting his thrust, while ignoring the sounds their heated bodies created at their movements. Whining out wanting to be kissed,  Kiyoomi’s lips met his again as if he had read his mind.</p><p>A kiss so sweet, it made both their heads cloudy. Cutting off anything else around them like the creaking bed underneath them or the squelching noises from their bodies, all they focused on were each other.</p><p>Nothing else mattered when as they were reaching their limit. Kiyoomi’s strokes skilfully bringing Tsukasa to the edge, while his own thrusts got fiercer with each motion until they both came.</p><p>Trembling underneath him, Tsukasa held their kiss, not wanting to let go of his lips, his release spurting into Kiyoomi’s palms while - with only a few seconds difference - Kiyoomi came inside him as well.</p><p>Tsukasa’s insides clenching around him, Kiyoomi held his breath. Pressing his lips against his lover, he quivered, spilling into his condom while they both rode the last waves of their high. Panting and pouring their breathes into each other, they stuck to each other lips as if they were glued to before Kiyoomi broke their kiss.</p><p>Still out of breath, Tsukasa already reached for the tissues box, before Kiyoomi could even say something.</p><p>Grinning at each other, Kiyoomi took out a few, cleaning off Tsukasa’s belly from the white stains, moving on to his own hands before he held on to the base of his used condom. Pulling out of Tsukasa, he made sure not to let it spill until he carefully took it off, knotting it before wrapping it into another tissue, he threw it into the basket next to their bed.</p><p>Feeling Tsukasa’s gaze staring at him, Kiyoomi seemed a little insecure, when their eyes met. Playfully tilting his head on the sheets, his body flushed in red spots and sweat, Tsukasa looked even more gorgeous, it made Kiyoomi wonder what he was thinking.</p><p>“Why are you looking at me like this?”</p><p>Playing innocent, he licked his lips, stroking Kiyoomi’s knee, him sitting just close enough for him to reach it.</p><p>“I was just wondering...if...maybe...we could do it again...but this time...without this small protection.”</p><p>If his skin wasn’t already flushed from their activity, Kiyoomi swore, he would have turned even redder now, hearing him suggest that.</p><p>“Tsukasa-san...we shouldn’t...It would be bad for your body.”</p><p>Fluttering his eyes, he shook his head. “Didn’t you say that we had a day off tomorrow...and besides...” Gasping out, Tsukasa sat up on the sheets shifting on his knees to straddle Kiyoomi. Sinking down onto his lap while seductively wrapping his arms around him. “...the sheets are already a mess...and we gonna have to wash them later anyway...”</p><p>Clicking his tongue, Kiyoomi’s hands immediately rushed to secure Tsukasa’s body overprotectively, holding on to his slender waist, desperate his muscles.</p><p>“We never did it without one and...I...I...don’t want it to affect you in a bad way.”</p><p>Shaking his head, Tsukasa leaned their foreheads together. “It won’t...I can rest all day tomorrow...and I am sure you won’t let me be in pain...so? please? Kiyo-kun...will you really deny your senpai’s wish?”</p><p>Sighing out, Kiyoomi pulled Tsukasa closer to his hips pushing him back in the bed to press him down on the sheets again, making him wrap his legs around him, their exposed sexs grinding next to each other, trapped between their bodies.</p><p>“You are not fair...Tsukasa-san.” Kiyoomi sulked flustered.</p><p>Laughing adorably and amused, Tsukasa tilted his head cutely. “So? ...Is that a yes?”</p><p>Exhaling defeated Kiyoomi caressed his lover’s hair, brushing it out of his face, while Tsukasa playfully drew circles on Kiyoomi’s back and lower spine.</p><p>“Try guessing.”</p><p>And without any more words, Kiyoomi kissed Tsukasa again to go for another round.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The end.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi~~~</p><p>I had so much fun writing this chapter and I am so glad to share it now with everyone who supports this ship as well! </p><p>enjoy reading! 🤍</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>Their first day out again, after they had spent their day off at home, Kiyoomi decided to surprise Tsukasa once his practice was over with something special.</p><p>Holding back on telling Tsukasa that today his own practice ended a few hours earlier, Kiyoomi planned to pick him up. While Kiyoomi was still the type to stay away from crowds and spots with a lot of people, they spent most of their time indoors at their own apartment.</p><p>Tsukasa never complained about it or mentioned it. He knew Kiyo was not comfortable with being outside with a lot of people around and therefore he saw no need to force his boyfriend to do something that would cause him to stress about it. He valued the time they could spend together, comfortably and as a couple, since their careers already made them see each other less, than other couples would who lived together. They had enough to do at home and although for other couples it would be unthinkable to not go out on dates casually or just to pass time, Tsukasa and Kiyoomi didn’t think that way at all.</p><p>They had their own unique ways in doing things and why would they want to change them when they both got so used to them.</p><p>At least that was what Tsukasa had thought until he had finished his practice and was on his way out from the gym. About to walk down the street to get home, he suddenly came to a stop, noticing an awfully familiar shape, waiting at the sidewalk, leaning against the street rail. Turning his head doubtfully, he couldn’t help his eyes growing big, when he saw his boyfriend waiting all dressed up in front of him.</p><p>Wearing a white dress shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a pair of slim fitted dark blue jeans, paired with white sneakers - which Tsukasa had insisted him to buy when they were online shopping -  Kiyoomi looked as if he was modelling for a magazine.</p><p>Nearly stumbling towards him, still in trance, not having expected him to meet him here, he frowned confused.</p><p>“W-Why...why are you here? Don’t you have practice? Did you skip? Did something happen?” He asked sounding seriously alert and worried.</p><p>But Kiyoomi was smiling, although the mask hid it, Tsukasa could notice it from his eyes and cheeks going up.</p><p>Stepping away from the street rail, Kiyo moved closer, pulling down his mask to lean in to give his boyfriend a quick kiss before he covered his mouth and nose again.</p><p>“No, I just finished earlier than you today, so I thought I’d surprise you to take you out on a date.”</p><p>Tsukasa was always quick to let his emotions show on his face and he was a lot short-tempered than other’s would expect from him, but instead of thinking of that as a weakness, Kiyoomi had always found that admirable, because he knew he was taking things seriously.</p><p>So, seeing him grit his teeth and trying to hold back his happy tears, Kiyoomi couldn’t resist reaching out to caress his face when Tsukasa’s lips began to tremble trying to hold back his happy sobs.</p><p>“Who...who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend? He would never suggest something like this.” He pouted, not at all having expected this, causing Kiyoomi to laugh, bumping his head against his.</p><p>“I am right here, and I know I wouldn’t, that is why today is special. Are you happy?” Kiyoomi moved back his head, meeting Tsukasa’s eyes while he held his face in his hands. Enjoying the sweet flowery scent of Tsukasa’s washed hair mixing in with his own, he smiled again underneath his mask.</p><p>Tsukasa was glad he had decided to dress up a little more fashionable than usually, because Kiyoomi was certainly stealing him his show with that outfit today. Nodding his head, he put his hands on Kiyoomi’s wrists, smiling delighted, he stroked his skin.</p><p>“Mhm...very.” Tilting his head upwards, he asked curious. “Where are you planning to take me?”</p><p>Kissing him through his mask now, Kiyoomi intertwined his right hand with Tsukasa’s left one, stepping away from him.</p><p>“Would it still be a surprise if I told you?”</p><p>Chuckling, he adjusted his backpack, squeezing Kiyo’s hand gently, while trying not to think too much about how much he would want to kiss him again, craving a little more contact than what they shared just now. “You got a point there, well then I am in your care, Kiyo-kun.”</p><p>Tsukasa beamed happily, as Kiyoomi turned to walk down the street, leading them to his first planned location while they chatted about both of their practices and how it went for them, without taking their team’s strategies away.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Once they had come to a stop in front of a small restaurant, Kiyoomi pointed at the entrance. “First stop.”</p><p>Blinking his eyes confused, Tsukasa shook his head staring at the Italian sign. “You are planning to go inside? With me? With a lot of other people around? Kiyo are you sure? You don’t have to force yourself, I know that-“</p><p>Kiyoomi didn’t want him to worry about him today, he planned everything, and he was fully aware what he got himself into, there was literally no reason for Tsukasa to still worry. Cutting him off of his words, he shook his head, pulling down his mask.</p><p>“I am not forcing myself today. I know you never complain that we don’t leave the house so often when it is just us, but as much as I dislike crowded places, I like doing things with you. So as long as I see you smile and enjoy yourself, I can just blend out the other things. Therefore, today, I want us to enjoy this together.”</p><p>Tsukasa was speechless, in more than one way but instead of getting overly emotional again, he got on his toes to kiss Kiyo.</p><p>“I love you. Thank you. This... this is really a surprise.”</p><p>His hand having found its way naturally around his lover’s waist, Kiyoomi held on to him, humming against his lips.</p><p>“I love you too, but this is only the first part. There is more.” He hinted sneakily, kissing him again. “I hope you are hungry?”</p><p>If he were to be honest, he had to admit that his hunger was less towards food, than towards the attractive man holding on to him, but before he could have let his lips confess that, his stomach got in the way with it, growling cutely.</p><p>Clutching his free hand on top of it, Tsukasa blushed, flinching back a little as he heard Kiyoomi snicker at him.</p><p>“I suppose this is a yes?” He laughed amused. “Then let’s hurry, I can’t have my boyfriend starve here also our table is waiting for us...” He paused his speech, checking the time on his watch. “...right now.”</p><p>Softly pushing Tsukasa forward while smiling at him they headed towards the entrance of the restaurant where two employees had already waited to welcome their guests, guiding them to their tables.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two hours later and with their bellies full of delicious food, Kiyoomi and Tsukasa left the restaurant. Feeling as if they ate the entire menu, having both forgotten how very filling the Italian cuisine was, they would have to add a special work out to their training tomorrow, they were taking another walk outside to let their food digest maybe a little faster.</p><p>Strolling down the surprisingly empty streets, their hips touching each other, and their arms wrapped around their waist and shoulder, they continued the conversation which they had started previously at the restaurant.</p><p>“You said earlier that you are fine with crowds as long as you see me smile, why is that? If you are fine with them when I am around, then why is it that you get uncomfortable alone?”</p><p>Up until now, Tsukasa didn’t think he would ever ask him that, but what Kiyoomi said before was a first for him and he couldn’t get it out of his head.</p><p>Kiyoomi knew that sooner or later they would have that topic come up. To be fair he expected even a littler earlier than now, but as much as he was preparing himself to find a good answer for that time, he was still looking for one himself.</p><p>Slowing down their pace until they came to a stop, Kiyoomi wrapped both of his arms around Tsukasa’s waist, letting his hands rest on his lower spine, Tsukasa put his own palms on Kiyo’s arms.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know. I forgot the exact moment or time of when my habit had started and developed to the point where I am now. I never was the kid which played in the mud or searched the meadow for insects. Bigger crowds had always been intimidating for me and only after I began to play volleyball - ever since Motoya asked me to join him - I got used to being around people. And even then, I kept my distance. I still do. Other’s than Motoya could not understand me, not even my parents, but when I met you, it was as if I found someone who could.” Kiyoomi was calm as usual, but Tsukasa knew that he was talking from the bottom of his heart. “It was love at first sight for me. I admired you and I saw how hard you were working, and I do know that your habits wre less bad than mine, but you accepted me.”</p><p>Tsukasa didn’t notice when he had started to caress Kiyoomi’s arms, but at some point, he did. Staring up into his lover’s dark eyes, he only smiled back at him.</p><p>There were a lot of things he could have said right now. Things among the line of ‘thank you for telling me this’, ‘thank you for thinking so highly of me’, ‘thank you for letting me close to you’ and many more. But instead of picking one of them or all at once, Tsukasa just got on his toes again, leaning closer to meet Kiyo’s lips.</p><p>Words could express what he wanted to say, but so did actions, he thought, when he felt Kiyoomi’s hands tightening around his waist, pulling him closer into the kiss he had started.</p><p>There was a time they didn’t know each other, and they could live their lives just fine, but now Tsukasa had to realise, that he could no longer imagine a life where Kiyoomi’s wasn’t by his side.</p><p>Moaning into their kiss, Tsukasa frowned when he leaned back, to put only a little bit of distance between their lips, enough for him to turn his head, looking around.</p><p>Noticing Kiyoomi’s displease to have their kiss  interrupted, Tsukasa chuckled, letting go of his arms to slide one of his hands down to his writs to pull him towards a small side street. Leaning back against the white wall of a building, Tsukasa pulled Kiyoomi back down towards his lips. Whispering with a smile.</p><p>“I am glad you didn’t put on your mask. It makes it easier to kiss you.” Sighing sweetly. “I love you.”</p><p>Kissing him again, now it was Kiyoomi who laughed faintly against his lips. Devouring them as he claimed him, letting them melt together. Maybe it was due to the alcohol they had during their dinner or maybe in this moment Kiyoomi could forget all about his bad habits, but with Tsukasa’s lips tasting sweeter than ever before, he wanted to lick and kiss them for as long as he could.</p><p>But desperate that thought, he groaned against his mouth, letting go of him, Kiyoomi caught his breath. His hands holding on to Tsukasa’s slim waist, which found their way underneath his shirt to fondle his bare skin. His pulse throbbed in the palms of his hands.</p><p>“Sorry...I was planning to take you somewhere else today, but right now the only place I want to take you is home.”</p><p>There were sides of Kiyoomi no one other than his lover knew about, and exactly those honest and straight forward actions, were what Tsukasa loved, among other things, about Kiyo the most.</p><p>Catching his own breath, Tsukasa nodded his head, pressing his body against him to feel his warmth.</p><p>“Is that so? I think I like the suggestion you made just now a lot though.”</p><p>Kiyoomi could feel his body shiver, whining as his thigh pressed against him, making him feel his excitement.</p><p>“Sen-Senpai...”</p><p>The moment he heard him call him that, Tsukasa had the urge to get home right away. Grabbing Kiyoomi’s nape to kiss him fiercely, he moaned against his lips, something inside him snapping.</p><p>“We have to get a taxi, I need you to take me home, right now.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A ride with the taxi never seemed longer than  it did today. Once they had arrived at home and made it into their flat, Kiyo shut the entrance door behind them, the restrain from before gone entirely, they took of their shoes before stumbling further inside.</p><p>Pushing Tsukasa against the wall in the hallway, Kiyoomi’s lips found his in another needy kiss while his hands began to undress him hurriedly. Doing the same to Kiyoomi, Tsukasa moaned into their kiss, only breaking their lips apart when they had to get their shirts off before demanding another kiss.</p><p>Their clothes falling down on the floor like leaves during the autumn season, Kiyoomi hesitated as his hands reached down to Tsukasa’s jeans.  His own pants already unzipped and pulled halfway down by Tsukasa, Kiyoomi panted against his boyfriend’s swollen lips, frowning unpleasantly.</p><p>“Wait...time out...” Them both gasping for air, Tsukasa let his hands rest on Kiyoomi’s hips.</p><p>“W-What? Why?! I want you. I don’t want to stop.”</p><p>Trying to kiss him again, Kiyoomi pushed him back softly, holding on to his shoulders, he shook his head. “N-No...I...I can’t...I am sorry...I feel gross...I am sorry...” Dropping his head down against his shoulder, he grit his teeth, sighing frustrated for letting his own ideals getting in the way with them.</p><p>There it was, Kiyoomi’s bad habit, a habit he just couldn’t get rid of. For most couples, a moment like that would have meant the end to what they had started, but thankfully they weren’t a <em>normal</em> couple and they had their own ways to make things work out for them.</p><p>Sighing slightly disappointed but not discouraged, Tsukasa lifted his hands to caress Kiyoomi’s soft curls, gently patting his head.</p><p>“It’s okay...I got it...” Soothing him with his words, he shut his eyes, kissing Kiyoomi’s collarbone while whispering against his skin.</p><p>“Take me to the bathroom. Let’s continue this there, ne?”</p><p>Wrapping his arms around Kiyo’s neck, Tsukasa pushed his feet away from the floor to jump on him. Knotting his legs around Kiyoomi’s hips, feeling Kiyo hold on to him to support his weight, he growled, meeting his lips again.</p><p>Kissing him and carrying him like this to the bathroom, Kiyoomi aimed right at the shower, forcing Tsukasa’s back against the firm wall.</p><p>Hissing out from the sensation of the cold tiles on his heated back, Tsukasa shivered but before he could have complained about it, Kiyoomi had already switched on the warm water of the shower. The water running over their bodies, Tsukasa hands clutched on his taller lover’s chest, panting against his lips.</p><p>“Take them off...take my pants off.”</p><p>Nearly forgotten about them, Kiyoomi let him slide down from his grip until he stood in front of him in the shower. Stepping back while keeping his eyes locked on Tsukasa’s, he got down on his knees in front of him, reaching for the waistband of them to pull the wet and sticky fabric all the way down to his feet. Stepping out of them, Tsukasa moaned cutely, supporting his weight by holding on to Kiyo’s shoulders, keeping him pressed down to remain kneeling.</p><p>“Underwear too.” He breathed alluring.</p><p>Seeing the hunger in his eyes, Kiyoomi smug at him while he slowly slid his hands up Tsukasa’s legs to the hem of his black pants. Already drenched from the warm water they easily gave away his erection, bulging against the material.</p><p>“I love you.” Kiyoomi hummed lifting his gaze up to meet his lover’s eyes, glistening through the wet fringes of his hair which had fallen into his face thanks to the water coming down on him. Tugging down his underwear, Kiyoomi not once took his eyes away from him.</p><p>Smiling seductively, Tsukasa stepped out from the wet black bundle of material as well as he reached for the body soap, pointing Kiyoomi to let him see his hands.</p><p>“Wash me.” Another demand, sounding so sexy, it made Kiyoomi cock twitch at his words.</p><p>Licking his lips, Kiyoomi blinked his eyes, his own half-wet hair falling into his face as well, he opened the palms of his hands to let Tsukasa put some soap into them. Smearing them between his hands until it build foam, he wrapped his hand around the base of Tsukasa’s erect cock, starting to stroke it under the pretext of washing him.</p><p>Bumping his head back against the wall, Tsukasa’s hands found their way into Kiyoomi’s hair as Kiyo moved his hand, stimulating him just on the front until he felt Kiyoomi’s other free hand slide between his legs to his entrance.</p><p>Tightening the grip in Kiyo’s hair, he turned his head to the side when he felt his lover’s fingers easily enter his still quite soft spot. Trying hard not to let his knees give up on him, he trembled, desperately supporting his weight as he felt the warm water falling on the tip of his cock, adding to the pleasure given by Kiyoomi’s hand.</p><p>Moaning from the impact to be played with at the back and the front, he whined out.</p><p>“Kiyo! No...argh! Please...ahhh!”</p><p>Kiyoomi loved to see him become desperate. Ignoring his own erection pressing against his half-undressed pants, he adjusted Tsukasa’s hips in a way the water could wash away the soup surrounding his pubic area, while he continued to tease his backside.</p><p>Waiting until all the soap was gone, Kiyoomi gave his boyfriend’s face strained in pleasure one more glance, before he shut his eyes to take him into his mouth.</p><p>Hearing him moan louder as his hands dug even more into Kiyoomi’s hair, Kiyoomi relaxed his throat, letting him slide in even deeper before pulling out just to repeat the same thing again.</p><p>His hips arching unintentionally forward into the warm sensation of Kiyo’s mouth, he clenched his tight spot around his fingers, crying out.</p><p>“Wait...No! Kiyo—ah...y-you...you argh!”</p><p>Not listening to him, he continued devouring his sex. Letting his tongue rub against the underside of his entire length while his fingers began to thrust deeper into him, feeling him get more relaxed, Kiyoomi enjoyed Tsukasa’s body fragrance mixing together with the ginger scent of the soap as he played with him.</p><p>Kiyoomi’s tongue sliding over the sensitive slit of his cock, Tsukasa curled his toes, shifting helplessly in the shower, while he unintentionally began to guide Kiyoomi’s head in a rhythm to find the pace brining him the most pleasure until he had reached his limit.</p><p>Gritting his teeth and holding back another moan, he pulled away Kiyoomi’s head. Cupping his face, he nearly forced him to get from his knees, slightly frustrated as the sensation from his fingers faded as well, he dragged his moist lips onto his own.</p><p>Their kiss bittersweet with a hint of saltiness, Tsukasa frowned, his tongue hungrily wanting to connect to him.</p><p>Grinding his hips against Kiyoomi’s groin, his abs flexing at that motion, he whined.</p><p>“I can’t wait any longer... I want to feel yours inside me.”</p><p>Their kiss even sloppier thanks to the water flowing down on them, he grabbed Kiyoomi’s sex to free it from his trap, giving it a few strokes as well, welcoming to hear his younger boyfriend groan at his touch, as he let go of his body to press his palms against the wall. Nearly collapsing against him from the sensation to be touched, Kiyoomi sighed.</p><p>“S-Senpai...”</p><p>His eyelids fluttering shut, pearls of water falling down from his eyelashes, Tsukasa rolled his eyes back at hearing him say that again. Biting down on his bottom lip, he changed his hands holding on to his partner’s member to turn around. Pressing his chest against the wall, Tsukasa arched his back towards him, adjusting Kiyoomi’s sex between his well-defined cheeks.</p><p>“Put it in. Kiyo, p-put it inside me.”</p><p>Gasping, he got on his toes to make up for the height difference of their hips, pressing his palms against the tiles when Kiyoomi’s slender hands wrapped around him. Slightly lifting him up to make it a perfect fit, he bend over him, kissing his nape while his free hand slid down his own abs to grab his cock.</p><p>Stroking it a few times, now with the intention to wash it at least a little with the clear water, he slapped it against Tsukasa’s ass.</p><p>“Tell me if it hurts?”</p><p>Wanting to reply but only getting the chance to moan out a gargling sound added with a nod, he felt Kiyoomi’s heat slowly pressing towards his entrance. Pushing deeper and deeper and deeper into him, Tsukasa quivered underneath Kiyoomi’s taler build body. Trying to relax around his cock as it penetrated his insides, he was about to say something again when Kiyoomi’s left hand made him turn his chin to the side, meeting his lips for another wet and messy kiss.</p><p>The sensation of the hot water running down his just as heated body, the well familiar shape of Kiyoomi’s sex throbbing inside him and the heart-melting tender kisses, made Tsukasa’s head a whole mess. Waiting to give him some time to adjust again, Kiyo eventually began to move his hips.</p><p>Thrusting into him, directly aiming for Tsukasa’s sweet spot, making him moan out his name, he increased his speed, forcing him to break their kiss once again.</p><p>“Kiyoo-mi! Ahh ...aha..haa!”</p><p>His voice echoing through their bathroom, only the noise from the shower and the mist in the air helping to dull it, he kept crying out, drowning in the pleasure.</p><p>Not getting tired of his moans, Kiyoomi bend forward to kiss his nape, his hands caressing Tsukasa’s drenched skin before they found their way towards his neglected sex. Jerking it with each thrust, Tsukasa sank even further into Kiyoomi’s length, at the feeling of him touching his front.</p><p>Grinding back, Tsukasa enjoyed hearing Kiyo’s muffled moans just as much Kiyoomi did Tsukasa’s. Biting down his lips he leaned forward, seeking support from the wall in front of him, while he felt Kiyoomi’s fingers clench onto his hips, as his thrusts got fiercer and hurried.</p><p>Bringing them to the edge, their desire to find release drawing closer, Kiyoomi panted into Tsukasa’s ear. His face nearly completely covered by his now wet hair.</p><p>“Tsukasa I am about to cum...I want to come inside you...I want...argh! Please I  beg you...Can I?”</p><p>Chucking cutely in between his moans, hearing him beg so desperately for permission, his cheeks flushed. Moving his hand back to hold on to Kiyoomi’s ass, but only getting to grip the hem of his soaking wet jeans - still stuck to his skin  - he encouraged him to do as he pleased, nodding his head.</p><p>“It’s okay. I don’t mind. L-Let...let it out inside me.”</p><p>Sighing relieved, he grabbed Tsukasa’s cock, giving him a few more strokes while slowing his thrusts, but jerking into him more roughly.  </p><p>“I love you...I love you so much!”</p><p>Biting his tongue, he thrusted back into him in a lot fiercer way than before, making it unable to hold back his voice.</p><p>“Love you too...mhm...yes! Kiyo!”</p><p>Clicking his tongue, Kiyoomi rubbed Tsukasa’s most inner spot, penetrating it with his thrusts while jerking him off at the same time until Kiyoomi shivered, coming inside.  His hand holding on to his lover’s cock he stilled his movements, moaning muffled against the man before him.</p><p>Spilling into him, his hips continued to jerk into Tsukasa occasionally, mainly caused by his muscles twitching as he came, he let waves of orgasm wash over him.</p><p>The sensation of Kiyoomi’s warmth, staining his insides as well as the impact of his uncontrolled thrusts as Kiyo’s fingers clenched around his cock, made him cum as well. White threads of semen spilling into the air and on the wall, immediately mixing up with the water, letting all traces fade away as fast as they came.</p><p>Collapsing towards the wall, feeling Kiyoomi’s weight press against him from behind, Tsukasa’s hand dropped exhausted from his lover’s pants down next to his body.</p><p>His head dizzy, Kiyoomi continued to place kisses on any area he could easily access on Tsukasa’s body from the position he was in. Worshipping it with his lips, he adjusted his hand to intertwine it with Tsukasa’s before pressing them against the wall.</p><p>Feeling a little guilty for having rushed it again, although Tsukasa was initiating it, Kiyoomi whispered, the exhaustion from their act still noticeable in his voice.</p><p>“Sor-sorry.”</p><p>Panting just as short on breath, Tsukasa tilted his head far enough to the side to seek Kiyoomi’s lips, kissing him.</p><p>Sighing into the soft but moist lips, he shook his head.</p><p>“Why are you sorry, when it felt so good?”</p><p>Closing his eyes pleased, Tsukasa enjoyed witnessing Kiyoomi’s member slowly softening inside him as he clenched around his base just to keep in, even a little longer.</p><p>Snickering helplessly, Kiyoomi sighed, placing another quick kiss on his lips. Just to let go from him with one of his hands to brush back his hair.</p><p>“I should pull out and clean you up. I don’t want you to get an upset stomach.”</p><p>Whispering with his seductively deep voice, he put another kiss down on Tsukasa’s spine.</p><p>Tsukasa didn’t want him to pull out, but at the same time he didn’t want to see him worry, so he let him go. Feeling him withdraw, Kiyoomi reached for the shower head. Stepping back far enough to have enough access to clean him, he directed the water towards his twitching entrance, teasing it only enough for him to relax and let it flow out.</p><p>From the moment they started to do it without using protection, Tsukasa noticed that Kiyoomi might have had developed a new habit of enjoying cleaning him up after he came inside him. Seemingly not the least bit caring about the embarrassment Tsukasa had to go through as he did, nearly mesmerized in the ‘work’ he was doing.</p><p>Trying to not think of it too much, or he would faint from the blood rushing to his cheeks, he welcomed Kiyo’s kiss, once he told him he was done.</p><p>Sighing relieved, he nodded his head to turn around, going back to face him.</p><p>“We should probably wash up for real...and take care of the clothes we left on the way here.”</p><p>Hugging him after he put back the showerhead and turned off the water for now, Kiyoomi kissed his forehead.</p><p>“Mhm...soon...let me stay like this for only a few seconds.”</p><p>Shutting his eyes, he had nothing against some aftermath cuddles as he snuggled himself closer. Muttering with a smile on his lips, he kissed Kiyo’s chest.</p><p>“Thank you for the wonderful date today...I loved it.”</p><p>Leaning back, Kiyoomi moved his hands to caress the slim frame of his face, gently brushing back his hair to see his warm eyes.</p><p>“I am glad you did...Next time then, I will take you to the place I wanted to go to today.”</p><p>Beaming happy, Tsukasa nodded his head then got on his toes to reach his lips again, humming against them before he kissed him once more.</p><p>“I am looking forward to it then.” <em>But I enjoyed this a lot too.</em> He finished in his thoughts while kissing him deeper.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading ❤</p><p>feel free to leave me kudos or comments if you liked it 😊</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>